


Gwaine’s Quest

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from mara93 <br/>The Knights | quest gone way wrong with ridiculous results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaine’s Quest

**Gwaine’s Quest**  
 **Characters: Arthur/Gwen Knights Merlin**  
 **Rating: PG (innuendo)**  
 **Word Count: 205**  
 **Prompt from mara93**  
The Knights | quest gone way wrong with ridiculous results

 **Gwaine’s Quest**  
Arthur and Gwen sat on their thrones at court and listened to one boring knight’s quest after another. They were ready to call it a day but Gwaine showed up with a quail in a cage.

“What is that Sir Gwaine?” Arthur asked.

“It’s my quest. You said to go look for the horny quail.” Gwaine grinned. “Well I found it. He's a quail and he is the randyest bird I have ever seen.”

Gwen covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Arthur looked at Gwaine not sure what to say.

“Is he as randy as you?” Elyan asked with a chuckle.

Gwaine laughed. “Not quite but he is randy all right.”

Leon the soul of propriety cleared his throat. “Gwaine you were sent to find the Holy Grail.”

“What the bloody hell is that?” Gwaine said.

“It’s a cup.” Leon said.

Gwaine looked at the quail then at the royal couple. “Who needs another cup? I like quest better. I think I'll name him Cocky.”

“For the god’s sake get your Cocky out of here.” Arthur said.

Gwen leaned over towards Arthur and whispered. “I think I said the same thing to you last night.” 

Merlin who was standing behind them burst out laughing.


End file.
